


Into you... (Stolen Timeline AU)

by Indoor_Penguin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Ink, Parent W. D. Gaster, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, The Void, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indoor_Penguin/pseuds/Indoor_Penguin
Summary: Frisk just recently broke the barrier.Everything seems fine, and everything is going the same way it did every pacifist timeline.Except......with a twist in the space time continuum, which causes something or someone to appear.Original AU, it's called Stolen Timeline.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Resets

(3rd Person)  
Frisk just recently broke the barrier, meaning she freed the monsters that were trapped underground.

She met so many friends on her journey, for an example a happy go lucky human hunting fanatic!

The Great Papyrus, and his lazy brother, the one that judged her before she reached King Asgore in every timeline.

He also liked puns...I wonder if that's good thing... Or bad.

Frisk only remembers bits and pieces of the fight with Asgore, she was probably too caught up about Flowey taking over the world.

Which she found out is actually Asgore and Toriel's son, Asriel. 

The reason he was a flower was because his soul's dust was put into a carton of determination, which got inserted into a golden flower (much like the ones in Asgore's garden) by the royal scientist, Alphys. 

Now, Alphys has a major crush on the captain of the royal guard, a blue fish named Undyne.

Undyne taught Papyrus how to cook (which is probably why the food they make tastes disgusting...)

(1st person)

Now don't get me wrong, I love Papyrus, (platonically) but I don't really enjoy his cooking. Undyne doesn't really make spaghetti right either, I guess it doesn't really matter.  
I know I'm dying to get a bite of Undyne's spaghetti!

Okay that was kinda unnecessary, I'm sorry.

Anyways, let's talk about resets. 

Every human has determination (it rarely occurs in monsters) no matter their soul.

They have a power called "resets" that appeared when they fell in the underground, it "resetted or restarted" the timeline from the human's last save point. 

Now I am known of this is because I'm guilty of that crime. 

Yes, I am a human.

I remember doing some gruesome stuff throughout other timelines, and I regret all of it.

But I know I can't change it, afterall it's in the past.

Anyway, I promised Sans that I wouldn't reset ever again.

Afterall, we are on the surface and I would want them to live their lives at the fullest.

(which is kinda hard for Sans and Papyrus, because they are skeletons. Ha ha)  
~~~~~


	2. The Surface

(Frisk's POV)

I stare at the sky while little by little my friends leave to explore the surface.

Until it's only Toriel and I left. 

"So, ugh, my child, what now? Are you going to return to your family?" Toriel asks with a hint of sadness.

"Goat Mom.....you are my family! Every single monster that was in the underground is also my family, all of you showed me kindness that filled me with the hope of returning to the surface." I said while turning my point of vision from the sky to my mom. 

"After all, you're my true family." I smile with tears filling in the corners of my eyes.

"I knew I never really belonged with the humans, they just couldn't understand me. So yes, Goat Mom, I will stay with the monsters because to me, they are my real family." I smile sadly while Toriel brings me into a hug.

"My child, even though I might not be your real mother I still consider you my child, no matter what." Toriel says while releasing me from her bear hug.   
"Thanks, mom." I wipe the tears from my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket.

"You're welcome my child, now let's go join the others." Toriel grabs my hand while I nod in reply, we start walking down the mountain to where are friends are.  
Which is the bottom of the mountain, I hear Papyrus talking when we are about three quarters down the mountain.

"I REALLY WANT TO IMPRESS THE HUMANS WITH MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Okay Paps, but first we have to spa-GET-ti out of here and into the human village." Sans replied with his usual pun. 

"SANS, I SWEAR TO KING ASGORE!" Papyrus yelled in disgust.

I could practically hear the smirk on Sans's face from here.

We passed a few more trees and a ton of snow, (I know Sans would've said a skele-TON) before we made it to the bottom of the mountain.

Welcome to the surface, my friends.  
~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, don't worry- the chapters will become longer in the future.


	3. Stop Signs

(Sans's POV)

I chuckled while walking behind a pissed Papyrus, I start looking around the area. 

I notice that the surface has snow too, hell If I would've known I wouldn't have hugged the snow in our front yard. 

I start admiring the sun and the sky, the sunlight perfectly hits the leaves of trees making them shine bright.

I didn't notice that I zoned out so when Papyrus stopped randomly, I ran straight into him.

"Woah." I fall down into the three feet of snow after bumping into Papyrus. 

"Hehe, sorry Pap." I apologize and I start getting up off the ground. 

"NO PROBLEM, BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T MIND!" Papyrus--ehh-- the GREAT Papyrus said while looking at me.

"So why did you just stop? Is there a stop sign ahead or something?" I asked confused as to why Papyrus stopped randomly.

"Stop sign? What is a stop sign?" Papyrus asked with his confusion level over 9,000! (What, 9,000?!) 

A "stop sign" was something the kid or Frisk told me recently, she told me it helps direct traffic.

Which is weird because she told me before we even got to the surface.

"Heh, Nevermind Pap." I rub the back of my neck with my hand.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER......ANYWAYS, I STOPPED WALKING BECAUSE OF THIS." Papyrus said while sidestepping out of the way so I could see it.

"Wow........" I said breathlessly.

It was a human village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your opinion on Sans's pov?


	4. Exact Replica

(Sans's Pov)  
I stared at the village with amazement in my eyes, it looked so much like our villages in the underground. 

The appearance looked exactly like Snowdin, except without Grillby's.

The village looked abandoned, like something from Alphys's anime collection. 

I start walking through the weathered gate that had a sign above it that said "Welcome to Crystal Court!" 

"Heh.." I thought out loud.

I started to explore the city until I came across a distinct part of the city that was covered in moss, vines, and various other plants.

"Whoever was here, has been gone for a while." I mumbled while opening a door to the nearest house, which was on the left.

I creep down the entrance way of the abandoned house, until I made it to a room on the right.

The room appeared more distraught and dark compared to the other rooms, that were just further down the hall.

The door seemed to have a torn poster on it that consisted of teddy bears and ducks. 

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of it, suddenly getting a horrendous feeling, creeping up my spine.

I shook whatever sense of flee that started to crawl into my mind off.

"It’s just a child's bedroom.." I trailed off, trying to convince myself that nothing bad was going to happen.

Finally, my curiosity peaked and I silently decided to creak open the rotten door.

Once I did so, my mind couldn’t process all that I was seeing- my eyes only widened in response.

"Oh my god." I gasped, surprised at the sight of the room.

There was shattered glass and blood...lots of blood.

But that wasn’t the worst of it, there were disembodied eyes lying in a puddle of fresh blood, on the ground. I nearly puked at the sight.

The nonexistent hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I hear approaching footsteps. I quickly decide to crouch behind the door covered in teddy bears.

"Don't worry~" Laughter echoed through the hallway as it seemed to be growing closer.

I needed to leave, and I needed to do it now.

"I'll make you feel all better."

There was that same voice, it was so much closer than before.

A knife was then lodged into the gap left between the door and I.

My eyes darken and the light retracts as I quickly back away from the door, trying to put as much space as I could between myself and this creep.

"Found ya~" The lady-- but it sounded more like a child, pulled the knife out and proceeded to continuously stab the door.

If I hadn’t moved away from the door, my head would’ve definitely had a knife though it and I would be turning to dust at this very moment. 

But I wasn’t, and that made me as relieved as I could be in that situation.

The creep then pulls the knife out of the door once again, caring little about the various holes protruding off the rotten door.

"Third times the charm!" The creepy stranger says, bringing the blood stained knife down in a swooping manner. I kick the door and then watch, satisfied as the knife got lodged into it. 

Seeing the opportunity to leave as I saw the creep struggle to retrieve the blade from the crooks and nannies of the door, I started to sprint out of the room, past the stranger who was trying to attack me. 

"You little brat!" Those words flowed like venom from the creep’s lips.


	5. Deaths and Enemies

(Frisk's pov)

Toriel and I finally made it to the bottom of the mountain when a loud noise was heard.

"What was that?" Toriel asked while studying the landscape for something out of place.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." I said while dragging my feet through the snow. 

I stop, no this can't be...

I look down in the snow that is mixed with dust.

I put my hand on my mouth when I see another object instead of the snow and dust.

A red scarf covered in dust, Papyrus's. 

I fall down on my knees while picking up the scarf..

"Aww boo-who! Your friend is dead, who cares?" 

"Chara, this is not the time for your mind games." I lashed out, trying to hit Chara. 

"Haha! You can't kill an incorporeal being or even hurt me. Even though this is a pacifist timeline, it can quickly turn into a genocide route." Chara taunted me.

"You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my eyes, basically glaring, at Chara.

"Oh, I would." Chara quickly moved closer to my soul to overshadow it, and claim it as her own. 

I dodge the attack while keeping a hold on Papyrus's scarf.

"Oh Frisky~ you have no idea the problems you face soon. They might be closer than you think, maybe it wouldn't be for the best if I took over your soul now.   
The show hasn't even begun. It would be a shame to have all the fun to myself without an audience." Chara said disappearing into the shadows.


	6. Delirious Lies

(Sans's pov)

After running away from the demon child, because I couldn't teleport due to not knowing the landscape of the surface. 

I leaned against a tree near the entry of the town.

I started huffing out breaths of air,"Huh.., I wonder where Papyrus is. I remember seeing him here by the entrance gate just a few minutes ago." 

I started walking towards the entry where I see....Frisk?

"Frisk? What are you doing cowering over there?" I asked but I was only greeted by sniffles.

"Oh no...she's crying." I thought silently. 

I continued to get closer until I was right beside her. 

"Frisk? Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

I crouch beside Frisk when I catch a glimpse of red in the corner of my left eye.

I try to get a better look at the red object only to find that it's......Papyrus's scarf.

I looked at the ground to find dust everywhere, the exact same dust on Papyrus's scarf, the dust that blended perfectly in the snow, the dust of Papyrus, and the same dust on Frisk's hands.

I slowly backed away while Frisk causally brought her head up.

"Oh Sansy~ Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Laughter was heard until Frisk slowly stood up and walked towards me.

I summon my Gaster Blasters and aimed them at the Frisk wannabe.

"Nice to meet you again, Chara."


	7. The Devil's Mind Games

(Frisk's pov)

"So looks like you're going be fighting my brother soon, here's some friendly advice. If you keep going down the path you're going, you're gonna have a bad time."

Memories of my past genocidal routes run through my mind, judging my every move. 

Making sure my sins crawl on my back.

"I, Undyne, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" 

"No, stop!" Tears roll down my face at all the flashbacks that are running through my mind.

"No...no.." I mumble while I rock back and forth on the floor. 

"I still believe in you!" 

Sobs shake my body while more memories haunt my existence.

"Heya, you've been busy huh? Well, I have a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just tried? Heh, well here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you take one more step, you'll really not gonna like what's gonna happen." 

"No, please! Not this!" I plead, hoping I don't have to her this ever again.

"Whelp, sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises." 

"Please! Don't do this Chara!" I yell and pound on the ground in regret.

"It's a beautiful day outside,"

"Chara, please!" 

"Birds are singing," 

Tears fall to the ground, while my reflection shines through it.

"Flowers are blooming. On day like these, kids like you.."

Pleads leave my body with sobs following close behind.

Flashbacks of the judgement hall run through my mind.

I scream in pain at hearing those words again.

Chara will make me hear those words again, but this time in real life.

No, I have to stop Chara.

I NEED to stop Chara, to save my friends.

I can't let Chara kill everyone, I would never forgive myself if I did.

My friends, they will be the next victims just like Papyrus was.

If I don't stop Chara where she stands.

I bang on the invisible wall in my mind.

Wait.. if I'm in my own mind locked away.. Wouldn't that mean I run this prison?

I pushed that thought aside and tried to regain control over my body.

"Don't even try, Frisk." Chara warned me while I continued to scream for help.

But nobody came....

I smashed the clear wall in front of me until it started cracking.

If only I had the tough glove or the frying pan, then this wall would've already been gone and I freed.

I slide down the wall in hopelessness, I'll never get out....No.

Knowing one day you might leave fills you with determination.

I stand up and continue pounding on the invisible wall that keeps me from leaving.

I summon my determination to take the shape of a sledgehammer, it agreed to do as it is told. 

I grab the sledgehammer and slam it in the wall where I previously punched.

A loud boom was heard, now the wall was gone and I faced a glass container with my soul in it.


	8. Fall Apart

(Sans's pov)

I dodge the attack from Chara while holding on to Papyrus's scarf.

I stop and put the scarf on and summon an array of bones. 

The bones find their way to Chara, they spread out to form an attack.

Chara dodges while aiming her attack at me.

I dodge while rubbing my glowing eye, this eye is such a strain on my magic ability.

"What? I'm not gonna stand there and take it!" I said while shaking my head disapprovingly while raising my left hand in the air with blue magic surrounding it.

The blue magic travels to Chara's stolen soul very quickly and wraps it self around the stolen soul with tight grip.

I do a downwards motion with my hand, which was followed by Chara slamming in the ground with not even an utter groan.

I raise my hand again and motion to the left and the right.

Making Chara slam in the left wall and right as well.

I finish my turn to get ready to dodge.

I decided to check Chara's health.

12/26

26 HP...she had to kill one person to get 60 EXP.

Boss monsters give more than 60 EXP, because last time after the kid left the ruins, they had at least 40 HP...LVL 7.  
26 HP is LVL 2, almost 3.

This kid couldn't have killed Papyrus....


	9. Fall Apart part 2

(Sans's pov)

I felt a sharp pain on my chest that interrupted my thought flow. 

I look down to see blood, or was it determination?

Seeping out of the gash from the devil child in front of me.

"Heh, couldn't even stop child with 26 HP..." I put my hand on my chest and retract it so I could see it, it was covered in the red stuff that was leaving my body.

I heavily huff a breath of annoyance out, "Whelp, i'm going to Grillby's.... Papyrus live on without me." 

I slowly made myself walk away from the child's sight of vision.

I pulled my phone out quickly because I started turning to dust.

I scrolled through my contacts and press one of the first ones in my contact list.

The other person picks up while I was breathing heavily.

"Sans. Sans? Are you okay, Sans?" My heavy breathing continues while and I forced out words.

"Alphys.....I need your help.."

"Oh my god.... Sans what's wrong?" Alphys asked paranoid.

"Alphys, i'm turning to dust due to the kid's knife. I need you to help me." 

"Sans, I know you wouldn't do this for yourself. Why do you need my help, and please tell the truth." Alphys said clearly not buying my lies.

"It's Papyrus... I believe he's alive. Alphys bring your determination pills and meet me near the entrance of the underground. I'm counting on you."

I use the only amount of determination I have left to keep my body partly intact until Alphys brings her pills.

I teleport to the entrance of the underground and collapse out of exhaustion.

My body started dusting at a slower pace, hopefully Alphys gets here fast.


	10. Determination Pills

(Alphys's pov)

The other line goes dead, most likely he hung up or the phone died. 

I got off the couch and rushed to the smaller lab in my basement.

I really miss my old lab. 

I put codes in keypads in my fingerprints or others. 

I open the last keypad when the lab's walls spread out counters and containers filled with liquids for my testing, rise out of the ground. 

I grab my container of determination pills left from the previous Royal Scientist.

I also grab containers of justice and patience pills, which I made.

I start running towards the front door of the lab. 

I grab my phone off the couch just in case Sans calls again.

Sans and Undyne are the only protection of monsters right now, we are vulnerable.

Perfect time for a human to strike.

I dash out of my front door barely keeping my 2 feet on the ground.

I pull my phone out of my lab coat's pocket and scroll through the contacts.

I dial Undyne's phone number, maybe she can help.

Undyne picks up on the second ring.

"Yes, Alphys?" Undyne asked worried.

"U-Undyne, it's S-Sans." I stuttered because of Undyne. 

"Wow, what did that lazy skeleton do now?" Undyne asked annoyed.

"Sans ran into a human that started to attack him, he got injured and is turning to dust right now!" I said while running even faster towards the entrance of the underground. 

"I knew only having one HP would come back to haunt him." Undyne sighed.

"Alright, where are we suppose to meet him?" Undyne asked after recouping from the previous comment. 

"The underground entrance." I replied while finally making it to the mountain.

"That far?!" Undyne yelled.

"Exactly." I said keeping a firm hold on the containers of pills. 

"I'll be there in 10." Undyne said hanging up.

I was lucky the royal scientist before me had a miniature lab on the surface, without that Sans would only get the justice and patience pills, not determination which Sans has naturally in his body.

How?

I don't know why, it's just there.

I made it to the top of the mountain only to find a half pile of dust and half a Sans. 

"Oh boy, looks like the Sans of this universe needs my help." A unknown voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh who is this mysterious person?


	11. Friends or Foes?

(??? Pov)

I teleported behind Alphys, using my own magic ability.

I dart my eyes to the right to see the Sans of this universe, turning to dust.

"Oh boy, looks like the Sans of this universe needs my help." I said shaking my head disapprovingly.

Alphys turns around and stares at me confusingly.

"How did you get here?" Alphys asked while backing up near the almost dusted Sans.

"Don't worry. I used my own shortcut." I said grabbing my tool used to mend my magic ability.

"Huh-" A cough, from the owner of this sentence, interrupted the comment.

"Didn't know you would come help me." Stolen Time Sans said coughing dust out.

"Wait, who is he?!" Alphys yelled confused while looking at Sans and me.

"Don't worry about me right now, this Sans needs your help. Or this world will be erased by that murderous child." I said holding my hand out for Alphys to put the pill containers in.

"Please Alphys....." ST Sans said coughing.

"Alright... Only for Sans." Alphys said handing me the pills.

"Let's see, you only have 1 HP...."

"How do you know that?" Alphys asked, I ignored her and coughed while I continued.

"You mostly live off determination and willpower. So probably two pills of each." I pull the lids of the containers and grab two pills out of each.

I hand them to the Sans of this universe, and back away.

"I recommend you take the justice and patience ones first." Alphys suggested while taking the containers out of my hands and sealing them shut.

"Whelp...I'm already dying so....oh whatever." ST Sans puts the patience and justice pills in his mouth and begins to chew them.

After a few seconds of Sans chewing, he starts coughing due to the awful taste. 

"Ugh.." Sans said after swallowing the pills.

After recouping from the previous pills, he grabs the determination pills out of his other hand and throws them in his mouth.

He begins to chew, but only cringes when the awful taste hits him.

I walk towards him to check his HP.

1/1 HP.

His body started regenerating his missing limbs from the dust around him.

When Sans looks up, both of his eyes appear blue now.

"Great, it worked. Now ST Sans. I need your help." I said setting my weapon down on the ground and sitting beside Sans.

"Woah. Wait a minute." Alphys yelled while stomping towards me.

"Wasn't you suppose to tell us, well me, your name?" Alphys asked.

"Oh yes, my name is Ink. I'm an alternate version of Sans."


	12. The bugs and codes of our universe

(Sans's pov)

"Wait, I thought only timelines of the original existed. There are alternate universes?" Alphys asked while looking at Ink.

"Of course there is alternate universes, actually this world is one of the few hundred thousands of AU's. The code of your universe is kinda....strange." Ink said darting his eyes to the underground entrance.

"What do you mean, strange?" I asked standing up and staring at Ink.

Ink huffs (?) out a breath of defeat.

"Well...." Ink tailed off, finding a way to tell us in a simple way.

"Your code to the universe and you as well, is corrupted by unwanted bugs." Ink said while standing up an stretching. 

"Anymore?" Alphys asked, wanting more details.

"Oh, alright. The codes of the AU's are the exact same code for the original, but with tweaks in personality, look, or whether not a character was dead, etc; Your code is a special case. Instead of being almost identical to the original, your code is a mixture of multiple AU's. Now much of your code is actually new, which resulted in a pacifist timeline turning into a genocide one." Ink said sighing while picking up his paint brush.

I stumble a little while walking closer to Ink.

"So you're saying, we're missing parts of our code that keeps a pacifist timeline, passive right?" I said making sure I got all the information correct.

"Yeah, pretty much. The pieces of your code is scattered across the multiverse, and is still being scattered right now. Causing more errors and bugs in your universe." Ink said describing our code.

"Is that why I've see glitches in the landscape?" I asked.

"Exactly. The glitches are just the beginning of this conflict." Ink said sighing, when he suddenly stopped.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

He clicks his screen and brings the phone to where his right ear is suppose to be.

"Blueberry, come quick to Stolen Time AU with Dream. It's urgent." Ink said while hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alphys asked.

Ink was laughing while he replied, "Don't worry, they are my friends.


	13. Tacos?

(Blueberry's Pov)

I walk towards the kitchen in Papyrus's and my house. 

I start getting out taco shells and taco meat. 

Papyrus walks in with his usual lazy attitude. 

"Bro, there is someone on the phone that wants to speak to you. I would've said you were busy, but TACO bout rude!" Papyrus said chuckling at his own pun.

"Ugh, Papyrus!" I yelled in disgust while snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Blueberry, come quick to Stolen Time AU with Dream. It's urgent." Ink said in a hurry.

"Alright I'll be there in 10." I said before Ink hung up. 

"Uhh...looks like no tacos today." I said sighing and dialing Dream's number,

"Hey Blue!" Dream greeted.

"Hey Dream. There is something wrong in Stolen Time AU, Ink wants us there asap." I said watching Papyrus boondoggle around the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll meet you there Blue." Dream said hanging up.

"Whelp, gotta go Paps, don't burn down the house while I'm gone!" I said using a small magical paint brush Ink gave me.

I create a small portal to Stolen Time AU and jump through it.

I look behind me when I hit solid ground, I turn around and see the portal already disappeared.

"Ah, Blue and Dream, that was fast." Ink said yawning while still holding his phone.

"Heh. Well after you called me, I dialed Dream's number. So that is why the magnificent sans isn't late!" I said smiling.

"So.....these are the famous Blueberry and Dream." Alphys said after Ink explained who they were.

"In the flesh." Stolen time AU Sans said.

Ink busted out laughing with ST Sans while I looked away, annoyed. 

"This is suppose to be the time I got away from puns." I mumbled while waiting for Ink to explain what's urgent.

"So I called you here today because of the code of this universe. Clearly you've seen it yourself." Dream nodded to Ink's news.

"Like the glitches I've seen in the code and the people?" Dream asked studying a flower on the ground that the leaves would glitch and the petals would disappear.

"Exactly. These glitches get worse everyday. That's not the worst part, these glitches are messing up the pacifist timelines. The glitches are eating the code of this universe." Ink said.


	14. That’s punny

(ST Sans's pov)

I stare at Ink with a face of surprise. 

One that looks oddly familiar to Alphys's expression.

"So, if we don't find the missing codes... Our universe will be erased from existence?" Alphys asked, her words shaky from fear.

"Precisely." Dream said walking forward. 

"Don't worry. If you hope and dream, your universe surely will survive." Dream said with a gentle smile.

Alphys calms down a little and huffs a breath of gratitude out.

"Thanks...uhh...Dream right?" Alphys asked, already forgetting his name.

Dream nods and turns towards Ink, for the game plan to retrieve our lost bits of the code.

"Alright, I can only track one piece of the code at a time. So let's start with the one of the pieces in the AU nearest to us." Ink's pupils fog over while he decodes (;P), where one of the pieces of the pacifist code is at.

"Well....." Ink trailed off. 

"That's ironic." Ink said while his pupils were returning to normal.

"What's ironic?" Blueberry asked, tightening his battle body.

"One of the pieces of the pacifist code is in..... Underfell." Ink said readying his weapon.

"Heh, that is ironic." I said stretching to get ready for the shortcut from here to Underfell. 

"Well? Let's get this over with and get this piece that is in UnderFell." I said adjusting my jacket and the packets of ketchup that are inside.

Literally my jacket pockets are filled to the brim with ketchup bottles and packets.

I lean over to adjust my slippers, should've worn my sneakers today.

That's when the ketchup wanted to make it's dramatic entrance.

"Oh my god....Sans did you really have all that ketchup in your jacket?" Alphys asked while everyone turned to look at me.

I blushed in embarrassment, while I shrugged.

"No use crying over spilled ketchup." I said shaking my head and using my magic to pick up the fallen ketchup packs.

Everyone groans, some in disgust, others in delight.

Ink silently chuckles while everyone was groaning.

"Heh, you got to admit that pun was really--" Ink started to throw up ink all over the ground.

"Uhh. Ink, are you okay?" Alphys asked unsure to step forward and help or stand still an watch.

"Don't worry, it's normal for him." Blueberry said patting Ink's back in comfort.

"Heh. He's letting his creative juices flow." I said winking and raising my arms.

Ink started to laugh while he was still throwing up causing ink to splash all over Dream and Alphys.

Everyone else on the other hand groaned in disgust, again.

"Awe....you guys made him ink." I joked.


	15. Face Palm Plz

(Dream's pov)

After ST Sans's puns, (which I found funny but held in my laughter.) we decided to form a game plan of getting the stolen code back. 

Blueberry and I are a team, and Ink and ST Sans is one.

Alphys is staying in this universe to keep track of the code.

Frisk says she wants to go but ST sans said it was too dangerous.

Which caused frisk to run off to her secret garden, that she made herself.

I still can't believe someone would go out of their way to destroy the pacifist timelines in this AU. 

There's only a few people who I would think it is.

"Well, let's go." Blueberry said while grabbing my arm and pulling me through the shortcut to underfell.

"Blue... Geez you seem too excited about this." ST Sans said before Blue and Dream left.

"Did you hear that?" I ask while we made it out of the shortcut.

"No." Blue replied.

I start looking around at the red sky and dark trees.

"So, this is Underfell?" I said in amazement at how dark it feels.

"Indeed it is, you brats!" A voice similar to ST Sans said. 

Blue turns around, which is followed by me very shortly.

"Who are you fuckers?" 

"Uhh, so you're UF Sans.." Blue said not even fazed by his dark aura.

"Great, a ball of blue knows who I am. I'm so fucking glad!" UF Sans said sarcastically.

Blueberry smiles while turning towards me.

"Alright, have you seen gray bits of stuff laying around?" I ask not expecting the answer I get.

"Yeah, if you're talking about aged dust, we have plenty of that shit." UF sans said smirking.

Blueberry stares at UF Sans with confusion.

"Hah! He seriously doesn't know what I'm talking about! Talk about pathetic!" Underfell sans said while laughing at Blue. 

"Awe, he likes me!" Blueberry said running towards UF Sans to hug him.

(A/N: This is not a hint towards the ship. I don't ship them together. Blueberry said that UF likes him, platonically (friendship.) Anyways enjoy the rest of the chapter. )

UF Sans brings up his arm to represent the coming of a Gaster Blaster. 

The Gaster Blaster appears, it looks very disorientated compared to the original Sans's Blasters.

There is blood flowing from the mouth and eyes, like someone was crushed inside it.

"Go to hell, pipsqueaks!" UF Sans said readying his attack.

I start readying up my weapon towards Blue, I shoot Blue so he doesn't get hit by the blaster that fired mere seconds later.

"Aweeee really Dream?" Blue said pouting. 

"Blue, it's not like it could've hurt you, you're already filled with positive aura." I said while off in the distance UF Sans was face-palming.  
~~~~~


	16. A Friend In Need

(????'s pov)

It's been only a few minutes, but it feels like hours. 

Knowing your prey is very close to solving the puzzle, feels very exciting.

The only people I'm worried about that finds out about my scheme, are the megalomaniac and that two timing artist.

The original Sans couldn't even defeat me, but now that I have nightmare and fell under my control. 

I'll be impossible to stop!

These AU's will face my wrath!

They didn't show me mercy, so I won't show them any!

Isn't that right....father.

"Heh, indeed it is, my son." My father said stepping out of the shadows, playing with his red and blue wires.

"HOw M@Ny TImEs dO I H@vE tO tElL yoU, StOp Re@DiNg mY MiNd, D@D!" I yelled out in annoyance.

"Sorry son, just seemed like the time to." My dad said shrugging. 

"Wh@TeVEr.." I said straightening my hoodie out.

I roll my eyes while my father proceeded to sit next to me.

"So...how bout we plan our revenge?" Gaster asked.

I smirk, "AlRiGhT, D@d."

~~

(ST Sans's pov)

Ink and I trudged through snow that was mixed with dust when suddenly we heard fighting in the distance, and sounds similar to the Gaster blaster's noise.

My eyes widen while I teleport close to the sound.

Heh, good thing this town's landscape is exactly the same as my Snowdin.

Except much darker...

I continue walking towards the sound while Ink follows behind, maybe about 10 yards, 20? 30 at tops. 

I finally reach the battle field where I see Dream and UnderSwap Sans fighting Underfell sans.

God, that guy is such a prick.

I get closer, so if something extreme happens, I could help.

UF sans starts readying up a blaster while Dream was healing Blue's wounds. 

I summon my own blaster and aim at the other, that is used for harm against my allies. 

It fires and destroys the other into dust. 

Everyone's heads snap towards my direction while I make my way out of the trees and bushes.

"Look who it is, Stolen Time Sans. Didn't except you fucker to show up any time soon." UF Sans said proceeding towards me.

"I guess I'm quite famous around here. " I said shrugging.


	17. Is that you?

(ST Sans's pov)

I proceed to get closer to UF Sans, also Blue and Dream.

I have my Gaster Blasters ready to shoot at anytime.

UF Sans keeps an eye on me while getting closer to Dream and Blue, with this devilish look on his face.

"Oh no, you don't!" I say firing the Gaster Blasters at UF Sans's feet to make him stop.

I summon my blue attack to surround him like a cage.

"Blue means stop." I say, getting closer and closer near him.

"You do realize I could teleport, you dumbasses." UF Sans said yawning.

"But, where's the fun in that?" UF Sans said smirking.

I scowl while walking over to Blue and Dream.

"Are you alright guys?" I ask leaning over.

"Yeah I'm fine, but please take a look at Blueberry." Dream said breathing out huge breaths of air.

I nod and walk towards Blue, I sit down beside him and check his hp.

0.05/1 hp.

0.005/ 1 hp.

0.0005/1 hp.

"His HP is dropping quickly, you need to bring him over to Ink right now!" I say picking up Blue and handing him to Dream.

Dream nods and starts running towards Ink, who was standing near the outline of the trees in the distance.

Ink nods towards me and walk towards Dream and grabs Blue out his arms.

Ink makes a portal back to my AU to get Alphys to put Blue on a HP monitor to heal him.

Ink and Dream step through the portal and closes shortly after.

I turn my vision towards UF Sans to find him....gone?

I look around the landscape to try to find him when suddenly I hear something behind me.

I turn around and see a Gaster blaster right in front of my face about to fire.

I try to dodge but it's too late, it already started firing.

I'm pushed out of the way by someone that ran up.

I fall down and stare in confusion at who pushed me.

The light from the Gaster blaster disappears to see someone severely damaged by the blast.

My mouth opens in shock.

"ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?" The person turns and looks at me with love.

"Papyrus?" I ask in amazement and start running towards him.


	18. Yin and Yang

(ST Sans's pov)

I run towards papyrus to hug him but slow down when I look at his outfit.

"You're not my Papyrus are you?"

The Papyrus sighs and stops while looking at me.

"NO... I'M A DIFFERENT PAPYRUS FROM A DIFFERENT TIMELINE." Papyrus said while I saw UF Sans teleport away from the corner of my eye.

"What happened in that timeline, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I rub the back of my neck and yawn.

"I PROBABLY OWE YOU AN EXPLANATION OF WHY I'M HERE. I'M FROM A TIMELINE THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT KIDNAPPED. SO INK AND HIS FRIENDS ASKED ME TO HELP." Papyrus explained.

"Wait, kidnapped?" I ask in confusion.

"WELL YOU WERE KIDNAPPED INSTEAD OF KILLED IN MY TIMELINE, AND PROBABLY THE SAME FOR YOUR PAPYRUS IN THIS TIMELINE." Papyrus said walking around, thinking.

My heart fills with hope, which is kinda hard because I don't have a heart.

So probably my soul filled with hope.

My brother could be alive.. But how can he be when I clearly saw his scarf and a pile of dust?

I look at the other papyrus with a serious look.

"Do you know where my papyrus is at?" I ask with a deadly look in my eyes.

"YES, I DO ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE HE IS. THE INK FROM MY TIMELINE ACTUALLY TOLD ME." Papyrus said handing me a piece of paper that probably has the destination he is at on it.

I grab the paper and start reading it.

Your Papyrus is at the AU where everything glitches and is very dark. You're probably in UnderFell right now.. You're in the wrong AU.

The AU will have little people, the colors you will see the most is blue and red.

Blue and red...

Blue and red...

Blood.. And black.

You probably know who I'm talking about, the yin to my yang.

My enemy, ErRoR.

Now you know where he is, go save him before it's too late.

Signed....Ink.

"Thanks for everythin-" I look up and see him gone.

Well I know where my Paps is now, and I'm hella pissed.

~~~


	19. Accusations and Apologies

(Ink's pov)

I stare at the machine Blueberry is hooked up to.

My pupils dart over to the HP monitor, slowly his hp regenerates.

I sigh and rub my head in stress, I wonder how ST Sans is doing.

He should be back by now, he probably ran into something.

I stand up and explore Alphys's lab, while waiting for news about Blue and ST Sans.

I'm staring at a portrait of Alphys and her friends when Dream dashes into the room.

"Ink, ST Sans is back. I'm pretty sure isn't happy." Dream said with a worried expression while ST dashed into the room.

"How come you never told me you knew where my brother was!?" Stolen Sans said pointing a finger at me accusingly.

I raise my arms up and reply, "I didn't know where he was, I swear I didn't!" 

Dream looks over to Sans while he hands me a piece of paper.

I stare at him confusion until he told me to read it.

I nod and start reading the paper.

Your Papyrus is at the AU where everything glitches and is very dark. You're probably in UnderFell right now.. You're in the wrong AU.

The AU will have little people, the colors you will see the most is blue and red.

Blue and red...

Blue and red...

Blood.. And black.

You probably know who I'm talking about, the yin to my yang.

My enemy, ErRoR.

Now you know where he is, go save him before it's too late.

Signed....Ink.

"This note was made by another Ink. One probably from a timeline that already experienced this." I said sighing.

ST Sans starts calming down and looks at me with regret.

"Oh... I'm sorry Ink." ST! Sans apologized while walking out and into the room with Blueberry.

I scowl and turn to Dream, "Please inform him that we do not go retrieve papyrus until we make a game plan of getting into Error's hideout." 

Dream nods and leaves the room to tell ST.

"Uhh, Ink?" Dream asked walking back in.

"Yeah?" I say looking at him questioningly.

"ST Sans already left..." Dream said rubbing the back of his neck.

I sigh, "Of course. We'll be there later to help though." 

I look down at the ground looking for a plan to get in Error's hideout after ST! Sans triggers the guards.

The guards probably being people he is controlling.

I look up with a smile on my face.

"I don't like the face you're making... Please don't tell me..." Dream said looking at me.

"Yep, we're gonna just charge in to Error's hideout!" I say chuckling.

"What?! Are you insane?" Dream asks with an annoyed look.

"Apparently." I reply.

~~~~


	20. Secrets

(Dream's POV)

I sigh and leave the room.

Ink, huh, he's very delirious sometimes. 

I go in the room that Blue is in, hooked up to that death machine that's supposed to heal him.

I sit down in the seat by the bed and rest my head on the bed.

Blue is my best bow bud, I can't lose him.  
~~~~  
(A/N: BLUE IS HIS BEST FRIEND!!' There is no ships like that in this book!)

(ST Sans's pov)

I teleported to Pap's and my house to grab items out from our cache.

(Where Paps stores his bone attacks and I, ketchup and some other stuff.)

I walked on the trajectory to our shed and open the door.

I walk around the room, having enough space to walk. 

I find my little compartment that was in concealment, truthfully it was very monotonous.

I grab the cube very tremulous, I press the button on the side.

It opens to show a secret message, making me look at it intrigued.

The message begins to speak, "Sans, this is your father..You have grown up to be formidable, I hope you stay like that perpetually. The only reason you would be listening to this is because I'm gone, and you're seeking placate information."

I nod while averting my eyes from the picture the cube gave off showing my father.

"There is a minuscule adhesive under the floorboard in the kitchen. I kept it there for you to find later on but also there is something you know well, an incongruous in your bedroom closet." My dad said.

I made my way out of the shed and locked it behind me, I make my way inside the house and up to my room.

I opened my closet door and looked for the thing that's out of place.

Then I noticed a bump on the wall.

I rolled my eyes and summoned one of my bones, I then begin to pry off the bogus wall.

After I got the wall off it gave off a very putrid smell, that left my senses vague.

After my senses cleared I identified an object that was very aquiline.

"It's something of sentimental value to you." My dad said, through the cube.

I picked up the small photo and a piece of gnarled red scarf.

A piece of Papyrus's old scarf. 

I stare at in awe at the memories it gave off.

"I hope this was helpful, son. Now I must leave, bye.." The cube clicks off leaving me alone hugging the piece of scarf with hatred coursing through my non-existent veins.

"Error, I'm going after you." I mutter.

I then grabbed the little paint brush off the floor that I brought with me.

I borrowed it off of the nightstand by Blue.

I sigh and made a portal in the air.

The portal forms and I walk through it with the gnarled up scarf around my neck.

The portal closes after I walk through.

I step on the solid ground and stare at the world around me, corrupted and full of hatred.

~~~~~


	21. A Very STOLEN Time

(???'s pov)

I stare at the Sans that just teleported here, somehow with his own magic.

The Sans, which I don't know what AU he was from, steps towards the darkened castle.

"Huh, what's with this Sans." I scratch the back of my head and stare ahead at the Sans continuing forward.

"I suppose I should find out." I sigh and teleport behind the intruder.

The Sans turns around, somehow knowing I was already there.

"Ah, Stolen Time Sans. You're here for your bro, correct?" ST Sans's expression darkens, somehow.. With more hatred towards us.

(A/N: You will learn who "us" is later)

"Tell me.. WHERE YOU ARE KEEPING HIM CAPTIVE!" Sans summons bones that surround me like a warm sweater.

"Woah, chill bro. Error doesn't even tell me that kind of info." I raise my arms to stop the approaching bones.

ST raises his non-existent eyebrow in confusion, "Aren't you one of his pawns, though?"

I snicker and teleport away from the bones, "If I was, wouldn't I look more of a challenge?" 

ST stares at me and makes the bones disappear.

I study his posture and take the only chance I have.

I teleport behind him and summon one of my knives and bring it up against his neck.

I smirk, "So gullible.. Just a few nice words and you lower your guard. Hah! You really are the weakest Sans."

I start laughing, the castle somehow darkens in agreement.

ST squirms in my grip and looks up at me with no pupils in his eye sockets.

"Do you really think that? Cause if you do, you're gonna have a very stolen time!" ST Sans snaps his fingers making everything around us stop.

"How D-did you stop everything!" I look at how he stopped the air moving and even the monsters around us.

"I didn't want to use this power.. it takes so much magic. But for you.. I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!" Yellow magic surrounds my soul, it makes it turn blue and yellow. 

I'm thrown across the landscape into a nearby tree.

"Heh. I always thought you were hiding something behind those baggy clothes of your's." I chuckle and stand up.

I wipe away the blood that oozed out of my mouth and stare at my hand that has the blood on it.

"No one has every draw my blood before.. Heh. Hopefully having this drag weighing down on me, helps me finish you!" I dash ahead and kick ST.

He doesn't dodge but instead looks at me with a smirk.

10/10 HP

"No.. Way.. No damage whatsoever. How did you even get 10 HP?" I step away from him stumbling every once in awhile.

"Hehe look at your hp, why don't you?" He snickers and plays with his hoodie strings.

I check my HP and see it has..

110/119 HP

"Huh, very interesting power you have there. When you inflict damage on someone you gain their lost HP." I start readying up my knives and aim them at ST.

"BUT THAT TRICK WON'T HELP YOU NOW!"  
~~~~


	22. Skele-man- thing?

(ST Sans's pov)

I dodge the incoming attack from the other Sans.

(A/N: Now you know it's a Sans :P)

"Heh, never knew another Sans had so much HP." I check his HP again, and see his soul...has this black goop all over it..hatred.

The other Sans chuckles and licks (?) the dried blood off his knife.

"I'm not a Sans like you, idiot." The guy said slashing at me.

I dodge and stare at him like that's it. 

"Looks like it to me." I say summoning my Gaster Blasters and aiming them at this copy cat.

Trees around us get blown down, leaving a sinkhole in the landscape.

I fire the remaining of my Gaster Blasters, leaving dust covering my sight of vision.

"Hehehe...Behind you~" The sans- which I don't know what name he goes by- slashes at me with his butcher knife.

I dodge and teleport to the entrance of the castle. 

The Mystery villain summons knives and throw them at me, I dodge all of them except one.

The knife digs into my shoulder, leaving me clenching my jaw in pain. 

I pull out the knife leaving the gashing wound open, that slowly starts to heal.

I check my HP and see I'm back at 1 Hp.

I need to focus on dodging now, I also need to time my attacks so I don't tire out so quickly.

"Awe~ Stolen Sansy is hurt, aren't you? Heheh." Goop skele-man..thing said, running his fingers down the blade of his knife. 

I stare at him trying to identify which Sans this is, limiting it down to genocide timelines.

I smirk when I figure it out, "I know who you are, now." 

The Sans stops and stares at me in amusement.

"Who am I then?" He said flicking his knife to the right and then the left.

"You're KILLER! Sans, the Sans who joined forces with Chara to do a genocide route." I walk towards Killer and summon a bone in my hand.

"But it won't make a difference if you gained more HP then me! I will still defeat you!" I throw the bones at him, making sure it's at the exact place I aimed at.  
~~~~


	23. Secret Garden Attack

(Frisk's pov)

I sit on the golden yellow flowers awaiting for Sans to come back with the pieces of our stolen timeline back.

I sigh and stare ahead at the beautiful scenery.

Golden apple trees, the greenest grass, multiple different kinds of flowers, all touched off perfectly by the sunset behind the plants.

I run my fingers smoothly down the hoodie that Sans left behind for me to feel safe.

I bring the hoodie up to my face to nuzzle it, the smell of ketchup drifts into my nose feeling me with delight.

I cough and bring the hoodie into a hug, missing Sans more by each passing second.

I stare out into the sunset while snuggling with Sans's spare hoodie.

"Please be alright..." 

A sudden snap of a twig brings me back to reality.

I jolt my head behind me to catch the intruder in their footsteps.

"Who's there? I won't hesitate to attack if you don't fess up!" I say knowing that I was lying.

Non-existent sweat rolls down my forehead to my right side of my face, running over my tattooed heart. 

"Quick! You need to leave now!" A frisk with pitch black eyes says running towards me.

"Why?" I ask standing up readying to run anytime.

"No time to explain, just follow me!" The frisk says reaching out to take my hand to lead me somewhere safe.

But I refused.

"No! I won't go somewhere with a complete stranger who won't even tell me who they are!" I yell causing the ground to rumple below me, sensing the anger in me.

"Shhh." The frisk says trying to make me calm down.

"Wha-" 

"They're here."

"Hehe, you really need to learn to shut your mouth, Core! Frisk." A dude says walking out that looks kinda similar to Sans but way taller.

I stare at him questioningly while little glitches appear behind him.

Then a black and red skeleton steps out of the portal made by glitches.

"You!" I sneer while pointing a finger at Error.

Error chuckles and turns to the other Sans, which I don't know which one he is.

"G, take care of Core while I capture the Frisk of this universe." Error says, The skeleton named G nods and starts attacking the other Frisk.

My eyes flicker to the Gaster blaster behind the other Frisk and try to open my mouth to warn her.

When suddenly a hand covers my mouth, making me not able to warn the frisk from Gaster Blaster that was about to fire.

Little blue and red wires travel around my body connecting to my arms and legs, and even my neck.

"Frisk!" I tried to say but it only came out as a mumble.

The Gaster blaster fires leaving me there in shock with tears at the corner of my eyes.

My body barely shakes with sobs, the wires mostly stop me from falling on the ground and repeatedly slamming my fist on the ground.

I scream out in pain by the wires digging in my skin, the hand that was on my mouth leaves and runs their fingers through my hair as he removed it. 

"Don't worry Frisk.. I won't hurt you. You're my hostage, to lure in that lover of yours." Error says tightening the wires around my body and opening a portal to someplace far from here.

The skeleton named G starts walking towards us leaving a crippled Core! Frisk on the ground covered by scratches and bruises. 

I stare at the person who tried to save me but I refused and tears come to my eyes.

"Don't worry kid, she's not dead. Only unconscious." G said while turning towards Error.

Error groans and steps through the portal with me in the air, held up by his wires.

G chuckles and steps through the portal after Error.

I squirm to try to get out of his wires but the grip only tightens.

I grunt in pain, almost giving up hope of getting out of this mess.

I might not be able to get out of these wires, but I may be able to escape when they take the wires off me.

I look around the place where, trying to figure out where we are. 

Then it hits me, we're in the void.

~~~~


	24. False Determination

(ST Sans's pov)

Killer! Sans dodges the attack but just looks at me with this dull look in his mind.

I look around the landscape to see if it was something around me.

I keep looking around, wondering why he just.. Stopped.

After a few minutes passed he began to talk.

"Whelp, it looks like it's time to take my leave." My nonexistent eyebrows fly up in confusion while Killer teleports to some place far from here.

"Well, I guess that worked out well for me." I sigh and trudge my way to the castle entrance.

I fling open the door and check the rooms that were beside the entrance.

"Papyrus!" I climb up a flight of stairs to the second floor and check a few more doors that seem suspicious.

I try to strain my hearing, determined to catch any small peep that may lead me to my brother.

I stop when I notice the upcoming hallways.

Three options to take, three random places they lead.

I decided to just go down the right hall.

I run down the hall in a mad sprint while the sound of my footsteps echo off the wall.

I fling open every passing door of hope that I'll find papyrus in one of them. 

I continue sprinting while stumbling over the rugs.

I slow down when I reach a huge black and red door.

I scratch the back of my neck and wonder if I should open the door.

I roll my eyes and open the door with false determination cursing through my nonexistent veins.

My eyes widen at the sight I see in front of me, the piece of the stolen code on a small white pedestal.

The glass box surrounding the code sits safely upon it.

I step forward and grasp the the glass securely with my fingers barely making any marks on the glass.

"Well well, look who it is."


	25. Paint

(ST Frisk's pov)

Chara laughs at the back of my mind, "I bet that lover of yours is still mad at ya~"

"Shut up Chara.." I mumble.

"Ya know you were only able to overcome me from overshadowing your body all the way because of your determination, right?" Chara taunted me.

I ignored her and continued to try to find a way out of the wires I'm trapped in.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, while struggling with the wires around my body.

Which turned out that they never untied. 

"Nah, can't do that sweetheart." UnderFell Sans said leaning over the corner of his house while error teleported me to after being in the void for a few hours.

I grunt and squirm, ignoring UF Sans's smug comment. 

I stop squirming when my hands begin to shake from the vibration coming out of the ground.

I look up and stare at the front door knowing what's coming.

The door slams open, leaving a sleepy UnderFell Sans to jump.

"O-oh, h-hey B-boss." UF Sans said scratching the back of his skull nervously.

"SANS! I TOLD YOU TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES, AND WHERE DO I FIND YOU AT WHEN YOU'RE SUPOSE TO BE DOING THAT, SLEEPING!" UF Papyrus strictly yelling at UF Sans. 

The wires loosens up due to UF Sans not concentrating on me.

Also, one reason the wires were not that tight was because he wasn’t that close to me.

I slip out of the wires and tip toe out the back door while UnderFell Paps lectured his brother.

I place my hand on the doorknob and slowly turn it.

The door creaks open, only caused by the hinges on the door being old.

I silently cringe at the sound of the door, hoping the UF brothers didn't hear it. 

The door stops and I take my leave.

My footsteps echoed across the atmosphere while the soft crunches of leaves greet the footsteps. 

"Ah, Geez what was it that Sans told me to say if I was in a sticky situation? Limn? Lola? Llimi? Come on think!" I huff out while running in the woods, hearing footsteps following me. 

My thinking stops and brings me to a flashback.

(Flashback begins)

"Frisk, I'm sorry but I have to go find the pieces of our code to save everyone!" Sans says while pulling me in a hug and kissing my forehead.

Sobs escape my body while Sans holds onto me.

"I won't let you get hurt, If I did I would never forgive myself." Sans softly whispers in my ear while tears stream silently down my face.

"What if you died out in the field trying to find our code? What if you never returned? I don't know what everyone will do without you, I don't know what I would do without-" I'm cut off my Sans kissing me.

My tensed up body loosens up and falls limp.

"I will return, I can't leave you alone, I WON'T leave you. If you're in trouble say the first two words that come to mind when you think of me." Sans said leaving me dumbfounded while he just kept hugging me.

While the tears kept streaming down my face. 

(Flash back end) 

"Come on, Sans what were you trying to tell me!" Frustrated breathes of air huff out of my body.

My legs begin to tire down but I know the UF Brothers are after me.

I begin to list words of how to my Sans in my mind.

\- Ketchup   
\- Lazy  
\- Funny  
\- Cute  
\- Smart  
....

My love.

The last two words click in my mind and fill their place in as the missing puzzle piece to this big elaborate game of life.

"MY LOVE! MY LOVE! MY Love, My love, my love." I yell out, hoping for a response while my voice becomes quiet by each passing syllable.

"Sans... Please help... Me." I quietly mutter while stopping in the woods and looking at a tree that has a heart carved in it.

A tree branch snaps near me causing me to look up and try to identify where the sound came from.

Instead I'm greeted by a bone in my face, which is millimeters from turning my face to a dish.

"Hehe, look who I found boss." UF Sans says twirling the bone in his hand.

UF Papyrus steps behind him.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I'M GONNA SAY THIS BUT, GOOD JOB BROTHER." 

UF Paps summons multiple bones that fly towards me, I dodge most of them except one that flys behind me in my blinds spot.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screams while pushing me out of the way, leaving them to be stabbed in back.

My eyes shake, trying to focus on the person who is standing behind me.

He had goat ears.. I think, wait is this an Asriel?

I look at the bone that was pierced through him, I see black and gray blood? No it's not blood, some kind of substance that has the same thickness though.

The Asriel coughs and starts to pull out the bone.

"Woah! Wait if you pull it out you might-"

The Asriel completely pulls out the bone and stares at me confused.

"Die." 

The Asriel starts laughing and answers me.

"I can't die, because I don't have a soul see?" The Asriel pulls up his shirt and shows me how there isn't a soul.

"Oh. Anyways who are you?"  
I scratch the back of neck confused. 

"Oh! I'm Ink! Asriel, but you can call me Paint. You?" Paint says while picking up the bone and throwing it at the two dumbfounded Skelebros behind us.

"Uhh." I point the two brothers to show that they're still there.

"Oh, I should of got us away from here first." Paint grabs my shirt's sleeve and teleports to the void.

"Here we go! Now we can properly talk." Paint says dusting his hands off on his bottoms.

"I'm Stolen Timeline Frisk." I say offering out my hand.

Paint turns to me and grasps my hands with his.

"I'm Paint, I guess you already know that." 

I nod and pull my hand out of his after we shook.

I turn towards the open portal, which showed all the AU's.

The one from ErrorTale, caught my interest. 

"SANS!" I yell when I spot him and some guy that was also a skeleton but red and black like Error. 

Paint raises an eyebrow and stare at me.

"Ah, so that's your Sans. You really love him, don't you?" Paint says while studying him.

My face heats up and darkens, "What? No!" 

"Heh, I knew it. You're madly in love with him." Paint said teasing me.

"STOP! Stop teasing me!" I said blushing more. 

We both stop when we hear something like glass shattering.

We both turn back to the portal and see ST Sans getting up off the ground with pieces of glass stuck in his arms. 

"Oh no. This is bad." Paint says while pacing around the void.

Determination pulses through my veins while I get ready to jump through the portal.

"FRISK DON-" Paint says while I jump through the portal, making my way to ErrorTale.   
~~~


	26. A Handful

(ST Sans's pov)

I slowly get up and brush off the glass that was on my bones. 

I stare at the Gaster of this AU.

"Heh, no wonder you're here. You're making sure we don't get our code back!" I slowly start walking to Error! Gaster while he readies up his wires.

He fires and I dodge, little did I know I was losing HP real quick.

My pupils glance over to the code that doesn't have a protection glass over it.

"You're really quiet clever Time, (ST Sans's nickname is time across the multiverse) but will being clever help you fight an once royal scientist?" 

Error G, makes his wires go around the room, blocking any forms of escape for me except teleportation.

He then fills his wires with his magic making it glow purple and black.

Error G, summons...hands? One green (most likely kindness), one orange (bravery), one purple (perseverance), and other ones that's I'm too lazy to point out.

I raise a nonexistent eyebrow while I dodge one of his summoned hands.

I sigh and summon a Gaster blaster, which has taken a different shape in this room.

It has glitches on it now, and a clock where's its mouth opens at.

"Hehe, like the new design, girl." I say petting the gaster blaster, it just purrs in happiness at its master agreeing to its new outfit.

The Gaster Blaster opens its mouth, readying the upcoming blast.

Error Gaster just looks at me with amusement while he readies his purple hand.

The Gaster Blaster finally goes off, shooting an array of lights at the error G.

The purple hand blocks the blast by shooting one off instead.

I sigh when the smoke begins to clear up, expecting nothing to be shot at me.

When the smoke clears up completely, I'm caught off guard by the purple blast mere seconds away from turning me to dust.

I barely dodge the hit by millimeters, but it caught my coat and make a hole in it.

I get ready to summon a Gaster blaster and an array of bones.

When suddenly I heard screaming in the distance.

"SANS!!!!!" Error! Gaster and I stare around the room looking for where the sound came from.

Error! G begins to make the wires around us begin to gather around me. 

"LOOK OUT, SANS!" I stare ahead dumbfounded while trying to figure who is calling my name.

When it suddenly hits me.

I'm thrown to the ground when someone lands on top of me.

"Oh My God! I can't believe I finally found you!" The person starts kissing on my face causing me to chuckle finally knowing who it is.

"You're seriously falling for me, aren't ya Frisk?" Frisk sits up allowing me to get up and finally see her.

My thumb runs on her cheek where scratches and cuts are at. 

"Who did this to you?" I say while my thumb continue to rub on the scratches.

"Sans, right now is really not the time. Remember we have a killer Gaster on our hands." Frisk says while standing up and dusting off the dirt from her pants.

I stand up hold my skull while it pounds over and over again.

"Ugh." I grunt in pain.

Frisk turns around while her eyes widen, she shoves me out of the way causing me to fall on the ground once again.

"Frisk? Wha-" I stop when I notice the corrupted blast that ran straight into Frisk's chest.

"FRISK!" My skull still pounds from all the HP I've lost. 

I get up off the ground and stumble to Frisk.

I fall to the ground and pick up Frisk bridal style.

Frisk's head lands limply on my arm.

"DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! I PROMISE THAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU..I promised." Frisk slowly brings up her hand and runs her thumb on my face, wiping the tears off of it. 

"I wanted...to..save you.." Frisk coughs out while trying to snuggle into me.

"You didn't have to...kid.. I told you I would protect you! Even if that means giving up my life." Frisk stares at me with determination cursing through her eyes. 

"Sans..I know you would've done the same for me if I was in your position, but you wasn't. Just remember...that...I...love.......you." Frisk's hand falls off my face; going limp.

"Frisk? Frisk! Frisk!! I love you, please don't leave me..." I check her pulse..and found none.

I hug frisk's corpse up to my body while tears stream down my face.

"Ah. Well if the reunion is over, I can kill you now." Error Gaster says while readying up his Gaster Blasters with wires.

Frisk's soul flies out of her body, "Please Sans...save yourself..." 

The Gaster Blasters goes off with wires flying towards me too.

"SANS, PLEASE! TAKE MY SOUL AND SAVE YOURSELF!" 

"Frisk...I can't." I mumble while the blasts come closer, as the wires approach near me.

"Sans..." Frisk's soul floats closer to me.

Tears stream down my face while I hear frisk's voice in my head....like she's haunting me because I basically killed her.

"SANS! TAKE MY SOUL, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT THIS GASTER!" I sigh and grab frisk's soul and absorb it.

"Finally, I was wondering how long you was gonna mope around." Frisk's absorbed soul said, taking on the form as frisk. 

The marks on my face light up a brighter blue, while my other eye begins glowing also. 

I summon my Gaster blaster and fire them at the approaching weapons. 

Smoke begins to grow, blocking my sight of vision.

I bring up my arm to protect my nonexistent eyeballs, making sure I still keep a firm grip on frisk's body. 

"SANS! BEHIND YOU!" Frisk yells in my head while I turn around and dodge. 

"Hehe, you've gotten faster and stronger from absorbing that human's soul. Maybe that's why she was here, to die?" The error Gaster says while still protecting the code.

"Hey, kid. I need you to figure out a way to get the code and get out of here without dying." I say to Frisk while I feel her nod to my statement. 

"She wasn't suppose to die, I was, but that was in another timeline. I still believe I can defeat you without using her power."


	27. Engraved Initials

(Blue's pov)

Darker, darker, yet darker. 

The black smoke begins to grow, covering all the little bits of light that was left...

The black smoke struggles the light, making it turn into dark..with no hesitation.

Like the spark in a generator when you mess up repairing it, like serial killers killing the innocent people of our world.

I feel like I'm floating, defying all laws of physics.

"I'm a cloud!~" I mumble out while floating in the air. 

I sigh and float around the air, wondering what happened for me to come here.

"Blue, don't give up! We need your help! Time has gone on by himself to go retrieve his brother from Error. Ink hasn't left, neither have I. You're apart of our team, we don't leave without you." A voice familiar to who I once knew echoes around the empty void. 

~~   
(Dream's pov)

I sigh and sit up.

"Blue..everyone misses you..please wake up." I place my hands on my face and slide it down it.

A knock is heard in the room while a door slowly creaks opens.

"Dream?" Ink asks while opening the door all the way and stepping in the room.

"Yeah?" I reply while adjusting the blanket on Blueberry.

(AN: THERE IS NO DREAM X BLUEBERRY IN THIS, THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS!)

"You can't do anything about Blue in this kind of state right now, you just gotta hope he makes it." Ink says while pulling up a chair next to me and sitting down.

I sigh and run my hand down my skull, "I know..its just..I miss him.. I don't know how his brother would react to the state he is in...I had to decline his calls." 

Ink nods,"I miss him too, I bet Time does as well." 

Ink gets up and stretches, he pushes the chair back to where it was.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and catch up with Time. He's been at ErrorTale for an awfully long time. " Ink checks his watch that's on his right hand. 

"Huh, that's weird..." Ink says while he continues staring at the watch on his right wrist.

"Oh..by the way, where did you get that watch from?" I ask while I stand up and straight out my clothing.

"I got it from Time, he told me to watch over it while he's at different AU's. I have no idea what the numbers mean on the watch, just as I think about it..it's not a normal watch. There's something...different." Ink says while slipping the watch off and staring at the numbers under the decorative glass.

I lean over and look at the watch and notice the hands are going counter clockwise 

I grab the watch because Ink was handing it to me.

I flip the watch upside down and see initials of....Gaster?

W.D. Gaster was engraved in the back of the watch.

I show Ink and he lifts a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Time isn't telling us everything, this watch is a major puzzle piece of figuring at ST Sans." Ink says while shrugging and stuffing the watch in his pocket.

"Uh, we can question him after this drama is over." I say while Ink stares behind me with wide eyes.

The look on my face probably showed confusion while I slowly turned around.

"Ugh...how long have I been out?" Blue says softly while holding his head. 

"Blue...finally you're awake. Do you feel alright?" Ink says while stepping towards blue and feeling his forehead in worry. 

"Well, just a little headache, that's all." Blue replied while he stared at the wires on his arms and chest. (Of course his clothes were still on, you sickos.) 

"Oh, sorry about that." Ink says while looking down in embarrassment and taking off the wires from Blue gently. 

"So.. Is Blue staying here or coming with us?" I ask after Ink's finish with pulling off the wires.

Ink sighs and glances at Blue who was trying to get out of bed, but was stumbling every other step.

"He's probably gonna stay here for Dr. Alphys to keep an eye on his health." Ink replies while going and helping Blueberry get around the room. 

"Blue.. We're about to depart to ErrorTale to help Time find his brother. By the way, Ink did we ever get the code piece from UnderFell?" I ask not remembering if we did or not.

Ink shakes his head no, and I nod understandingly.

"Whelp. We gotta go Blue." Ink says while helping Blueberry sit down on the bed again.

"Alright, come back alive though." Blueberry says while laying down on the bed.

Ink nods and smiles warmly at Blue.

Ink turns to me and stares at me with look of determination, "Let's get going what don't we?" 

Ink opens the portal to ErrorTale and steps through, I turn around and wave goodbye to Blue, who waves back.

I smile and turn back to the portal and step through.


	28. Forgiven or Not?

(ST Sans's pov)

I dodge Error G's attack (there’s supposed to be nicknames for them right?) and keep my arms safely secured around Frisk's corpse.

I feel Frisk's determination growing stronger and stronger by each passing turn. 

Frisk would yell at me, "NO! DON'T ATTACK, USE MERCY!" 

I would try to reason with her, that this guy is one of the ones who stole our code pieces.

Frisk would always return back to her point, wow...stubborn but very cute.

After awhile of me trying to become a pacifist, Frisk said that it's alright to harm him..just don't kill him.

I nodded and agreed, I didn't want to kill him anyways. 

I fire my Gaster Blasters and an array of bones, ranging from tall ones to the smallest ones ever known to monster-kind.

The Gaster of this world (Let's just call him Error Goop :3) dodges all of them except one that was coming at him from behind.

I feel Frisk widen her eyes when she notices the bone is lined up for a death kill.

"Sans-" Frisk begin to start.

"Shh.. It's alright. His body isn't as physical as our's." I whisper back while imagining myself hugging her.

The bone stabs Error goop like a spoon stabbing a cup of jello. 

(AN: What the- why did I say that? XD)

The bone misses his soul completely but lowers his hp to exhaustion. 

Error Gaster collapses on the floor in huffs of breath.

"How? You didn't even use that human's power..how were you able to stop me?" Error G asks in confusion.

I step forward near the pedestal that holds a piece of our code.

"It doesn't matter how much strength you have, what truly matters is what you have on your mind." I grab the code and stuff it into the container that Alphys gave me before I left.

I make sure Frisk's body doesn't fall while I put the container back into my pocket.

I adjust frisk's body and turn to the door that I came through.

I walk on the broken glass near the entrance of the room when Error G calls out.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I turn around and stare at him, "It means if you are willing to give up your life to save the people you care dearly about." 

I then proceed to leave the room and look for my brother.

I smile while I look down at Frisk's body, she looks like she's sleeping..

"Uhh..Sans?" Frisk's says awaking me from my day dream.

"Y-yes?" I reply while continuing forward.

"Look ahead at the entrance of the castle." Frisk says a bit worried.

I squint my eyes to see what's going on.

"Oh no.." I see Killer, Fell, EchoTale Sans, and many more people from different AU's.

"Well, well, look who has their piece of code back." 

I turn around and I see him.

"Error."  
~~~  
(Dream's pov)

"Phew, at least there isn't any monsters out here that we need to fight." I say while stretching after going through the portal and walking a bit.

"Yeah, but it's quiet, too quiet." Ink continues forward until he suddenly stops.

"Time is probably in trouble." Ink says while dashing toward the castle in the distance.

"Ink! Wait up!" I stumble a little and run after Ink with a firm gripe on my staff.

~~~  
(ST Sans's pov)

"I feel so popular that you know who I am!" Error says while he chuckles.

"Well, it's not everyday you come across the guy who wants to destroy all glitches, even though he is one." The grip the I have on Frisk's body tightens.

"True." Error steps forward, I know he wants to retrieve to piece of code we got.

"Now hand over the piece of your code, or I'll be forced to use extreme measures." Error says while stretching out his arm and opening his hand for the container.

The thoughts in my head wonders if I should or not.

"No."I say while smacking Error's hand away.

"No? Hey, wrong choice Time, now you'll join that lover of your's and your father, in hell!" Error yells while he summons a Gaster blaster and fires at me.

I dodge, making sure every hair on frisk's head is still there.

"Sans! Watch out!" Frisk yells while I dodge the attack of Horror Sans.

"You really did absorb her soul, didn't you?" Error says while throwing things at me with his wires.

"Sans, you're out numbered, I don't know if you can take take them on." Frisk says with worry in her voice.

"Who says I'm alone? I have you!" I reply while I close my eyes and open them again, summoning the ancient power within in me, that I inherited from my mother.

I feel my right eye takes on the shape of a clock and glow blue.

"The clock is ticking for all of you..Forgiven, or not?" A group of Sans (I believe it was Virus, Killer, and SwapFell) are trapped inside a clock, and are running away from Blasters that are shooting at them.

I feel Frisk grow silent in my mind, not expecting this type of power inside of me.

"Well, well, it was about time you showed them your true power." Error says while pointing to the doors of the castle.

I turn and stare at the open doors, that had Ink and Dream staring in awe in front.

"No way...." Dream mumbles.

"So, this is what you were hiding from us? The ancient power that was suppose to be in one of the AU's?" Ink said while stepping inside the castle all the way.

"It doesn't matter.." Dream starts.

"We will still fight beside you!" Ink finished off while attacking the other Sans, with Dream fighting beside him.

I chuckle and mumble a thanks to them. 

I turn back to Error and stare at his expression. 

"I always suspected that you were the bearer of the ancient power that could destroy all AU's or save all of them." Error said while he stared at me amused.

~~~


	29. G

(Blue's pov)

I stare at the watch that fell out of Ink's pocket when he stepped through the portal.

The hands on the watch are going counter clockwise, the numbers are like in a different language, or not even numbers at all.

They're like symbols.

"Ugh." I hold my head in pain while I place the watch on the bedside table.

I chuckle and smirk evilly,  
"Swap..come to ErrorTale.. Now." 

A portal appears out of no where with glitches all around it. 

"Yes, Error." I reply and make my way through the portal to ErrorTale.

(ST Alphys's pov)

I stir the tea with the spoon I retrieved from the kitchen. 

I pull the spoon out and tap it on the cup. 

I put the spoon in the sink and grab the sugar bag.

I make my way to the pantry, I place the bag of sugar by the brown sugar.

I close the pantry door and make my way back to the cup of tea, with instant noodles. 

I place the cup of tea and bowl of noodles on a metal tray and proceed to the room that UnderSwap Sans is in.

I notice the door is creaked open so push it open with my foot.

"Hey US Sans, I got you something to eat and dr-" I look up and see he's not there.

I drop the tray and the sound of glass breaking fills the room.

"Oh my god..."  
~~~

(Ink Sans's pov)

I dodge the attack of Nightmare, and slashed him with my paintbrush.

"Ink, you really need to learn not to intervene with our plans." Nightmare taunts.

"Who said I was intervening? I was actually the one who was told to go to this AU." I say while one of his tentacles slam into one of the other Sans coming up behind me after I dodged.

"Well, you just hurt one of your allies." I point out.

"Allies? None of these idiots are my allies, I'm just here to kill you, and your little friends. Even Dream." Nightmare says while retracting his tentacle and sends another off to stab me.

I dodge again, and make the paint on nightmare start tickling him.

Nightmare starts chuckling but soon stops and stares at me with hatred.

"Take this fight seriously!" Nightmare says while sending another tentacle at me, like postal service.

"Ink, let me fight him." I hear Dream say while he deflected the tentacle with his staff.

"Are you su-" I tried to ask but he stopped me.

"Yes, I am sure." Dream says while throwing the tentacle of his staff by thrusting the staff forward.

"Alright, I'll let you. Stay safe, Dream." I say while another Sans attacked me.

"Ah, look who it is. The self proclaimed AU protector." UnderFell Sans said while readying up a Gaster Blaster. 

"Wha-" I stop when I see his eyes flash red and blue for a second. 

That got me thinking..Error must be mind controlling them.

Except for maybe Nightmare.   
~~~  
(ST Sans's pov)

Error stares at me with amusement at my attacks.

"You're not giving your all, aren't you?" Error says while he smirks.

"He might of absorbed that human's soul, but he isn't even using her power." Error G steps out of the shadows and stands by his son

"Dad, I told you to stop him, not let him grab the code piece!" Error says while yelling at his dad.

"I tried to, he's much stronger than you expect him to be. I bet he's not even using his true power right now." Error G stares at his son like they are sending mind messages or something. 

Error chuckles and begins to talk,"Time, what if I could tell you that I can bring back your love?" 

I stop, he probably thought he hit a nerve.

"Time...don't. He's lying! He's trying to make you come over to his side, so you could destroy all AUs." Frisk pleads for me to not to go over to his side.

I push Frisk to the dark side of my mind.

I step forward to shake Error's hand to make it a deal when the a blast is heard behind me.

I quickly turn around and see...

"BLUE?" Ink and me said at the same time.

Except Blue had this..look in his eyes. 

Like he was looking for blood to draw. 

"Took you long enough." I turn around and stare at Error.

"Heh, you must be confused, right Time?" Error G said while he stepped forward to go retrieve someone or something.

Error G walks by me and whispers in my non existent ear, "US Sans is now on our side." 

My eyes widen, in betrayal.

I turn around to say something back, when I notice he's already next to Blue smirking.

"Frisk, I won't be able to hold your body, I have to take it to Alphys." I say to Frisk in my head.

I connect to Ink's mind and Dream's, "We have to go, fighting all these Sanses are enough, but Blue also? We need a plan." 

Ink and Dream nod, Ink replies still.

"You need to find your brother still." Ink telepathically says.

I nod and teleport Frisk's body to Ink, Ink catches it and makes a portal back to my AU.

"STOP THEM!" Error yells out while everyone charges towards them.

I sneak away, following the sound of crying, which was kinda hard because everyone was yelling. 

I stop in front of a room with blue and red wires blocking it.

I summon a Gaster blaster and fire at the door. 

My eyes widen when I see Papyrus, but then closes in anger at all the cuts over his body.

I check his HP, it's very low.

Papyrus sobs grow louder when he notices I'm in the room.

"Shh, I'm here." I walk to Papyrus and unchain him from the wall using bones to cut the chains.

They used magic block chains, clever.

Papyrus pulls me into a hug, which causes me to be raised off the ground.

"Heh, I knew you would come and save your bro while everyone chased after Ink and Dream." A voice, I don't know who it belongs to, says.

Papyrus puts me down while I do a 180 spin to face the front.

"G." I say when I notice it's EchoTale Sans.

I ready up an attack which gets close to hurting him when he starts talking.

"Woah, woah, I'm not here to fight." He says raising his hands up.

I raise a nonexistent eyebrow as a way to say continue.

"I'm actually not apart of Error's team of mind control people." G says while he puts his arms down.

"Wait, mind control?" Frisk asks, finding a way back from the dark side of my mind. 

Ah, stubborn as alway, no wonder I love her.

"I heard you." Frisk say which caused me to blush a little.

I turn to Papyrus for help, he only coughs and hides behind me.

Which is not really hiding.

"What do you mean, by mind control?" I ask while lowering my arm to make the attack disappear.

"I didn't really join Error's team, but I kinda did, I only did to make sure my theory was correct. So technically I'm still a hero? I guess." G says while rambling on. 

I'm hesitant when I hear him say he's a hero. 

"It's alright, he's telling the truth." Frisk says with determination laced in her reply.

"Well, I guess if Frisk believes you. I have to, come with me, you can help us stop Error and his army of zombies." I say while G nods and walks over to me with confusion in his eyes.

I grab his leather jacket, and Papyrus's hand.

I teleport, using the ancient power I have resonating inside me, to my AU.

Stolen Timeline AU.

~~~~


	30. Determination

(Ink's pov)

I can't believe Blue was on Error's side all along, no wait that can't be true.

Error must be mind controlling him.

I adjust the way I'm holding the frisk from this timeline's body while speeding up.

I glance behind me and see Dream with his head hanging low, probably full of betrayal.

I sigh and begin talking, "Blue didn't choose to be-"

Dream's head snaps up and glares at me.

"Choose to be evil, huh?" Dream sneers out but then looks apologetic.

My face probably had the look how someone who was just told there wasn't anymore cookies.

"Ink, I'm so sorry...I don't know what got into me.. Maybe talking about Blue is a touchy subje-" I cut Dream off,he gave me the look.

"Dream, it's not your fault. Everyone is mourning over why Blue is apart of Error's team." I trudge through the snow to Alphys lab that was so small.

I look up and see Alphys lab in the distance with, it looks like two people, standing in front.

I make sure my hold is secured safely around ST Frisk's body while I take a sprint off towards the lab.

Dream sighs behind me and follows.

"Ink, why do you sprint so much!" Dream huffs out while following behind me.

"Well, I have to catch enemies a lot without using teleportation, so maybe that's why." I reply not even breaking a sweat.

I stop when I notice that the two figures were actually three.

I take the last step until I'm in front of them.

"Hey Time." Dream says out of breath while he just arrived.

Time looks at us with pure amusement, then he proceeds to cough.

"Well, as you all know I'm a sans, so I should have a brother named Papyrus." Time said motioning to his brother that was hiding behind him.

Which is kinda hard because Time is shorter then him.

"Brother, who are these people? And why do that look strangely like you?"  
Papyrus asks out loud causing the trees around us to shake and throw off the snow. 

"Snow problem bro, they look like me because they are me. From different universes of course." Time dashes out a pun while papyrus just groans in disgust.

"Well? Let's go in." Dream says until he spots the other person who I saw instead of ST Sans.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Dream asks grabbing his staff in case something happens.

"Woah, woah, guys he's on our side now." Time says while he steps in front Dream's staff with his hands raised like he's under arrest, or something.

Dream lowers his staff and mumbles a "fine, but I still don't trust him." 

I sigh and look at G, then  
I decided to say something, "So you ever wonder what it feels like to be a fusion? Well I don't know why you're wondering, you are one after all." 

G just looks at me like I grew a second head that begin to roast marshmallows with the fire that was coming out of its mouth.

"But seriously Time, good thing you got another member for our team but we still need more. If your Frisk was still here I bet she would gladly join." I say when Time gets an expression of something that might get him in trouble.

"I don't like the look you're making, brother." Papyrus says, then he notices an old scarf around his next.

"Brother? Did you get that scarf from my bedroom?" Papyrus asks while he takes a piece of the fabric and stares at it like it's coursing with memories.

Time nods towards his bro while he begins talking.

"How bout we go out and ask AU's to help defeat Error and his mind control army? I know it's a bad plan but-" Time looks in his pockets for something.

"No, it's a great plan." I reply while I look for the watch that I put in my pocket.

"Uh, Time?" I say while I continuing looking through all my pockets.

"Yeah?" Time replies after he was done looking through his pockets, clearly not finding what he was looking for.

"You know that watch you told me to protect..." I say while everyone decides to head in. 

"Yeah...What bout it?" Time says while he takes Frisk from my arms and looks at her with such passion.

"I..can't find it." I reply, making it straightforward as possible.

Time sighs while he looks at me,"I knew that was gonna happen so I gave you the false one." 

Time then proceeds to pull a watch out from a pocket inside his jacket, but he still made sure he kept a firm grip on ST Frisk, are they a thing..or?

"Phew, that's good I guess. We should probably head in to discuss our plan to get help, right?" I ask while making my way to the open door, that Papyrus and the other two left open.

"Yeah, we also need Alphys to try to get Frisk's body up and running so I give her soul back." ST Sans says while he steps through the doorway, which I followed mere seconds later.

~time skip to when they   
hook frisk up to a machine~

(ST Sans's pov)

"Well, we need to make sure all her organs are still workable." Alphys says using a x-Ray on frisk to see her organs, not her bones.

Everyone else is out in the kitchen area of the lab discussing plans to get more people on the team so we can put an end to Error's madness.

"Looks like there isn't any tears, they also look fine."

I sigh when I hear the news Alphys just gave.

"Don't worry Sans, if there's a way to save her. I'll find it." Alphys says while she studies frisk's body for any major cuts.

Alphys pulls Frisk's shirt up a little to look for damage.

She stops when she finds the gash in her chest area from the Gaster blaster.

It looks like a burn though.

"Sans, do you know how this happened?" Alphys asks with a stern look in her eye.

I nod and look down at Frisk's body, such beauty..no wonder why I love her.

"Frisk, do you think you could ever return to your body?" I ask gently to Frisk.

Frisk sighs and answers,"Maybe, if anyone has healing powers. Goat Mom's isn't strong enough to bring back the dead." 

That got me thinking, didn't my mom use to heal the cuts on mine and Paps arms when we were playing outside? 

Either me or pap has that healing power, I nod and stand up.

I start waking to the door, I open it and proceed towards the kitchen.

"Bro, can you come with me into the room frisk is being checked up on?" I ask when I See Papyrus sitting next to Dream playing crazy 8's.

"Yes brother!" Papyrus stands up and follows me to the room.

I knock on the door, "Alphys, can you let us in?" 

A click sound is heard through the door, I push the door open carefully and walk into the room.

"Paps, I need you to try to heal Frisk." I say when we are standing only a few millimeters from the table frisk's corpse is laying on.

"I'll try, brother." Papyrus says while he closes his eyes and rest his hands above frisk's chest.

Orange magic begins to leave his hand and enter frisk's body.

"Sans, it's working. Now take my soul out of your body!" Frisk says more determined then ever.

I pull her soul out of my body, which also caused my soul to be pulled out also.

There's a reddish tinge to my soul probably from the Determination Pills.

I hover frisk's soul above her chest after papyrus healed the gash all the way.

The soul hovers, and hovers...and hovers.

When suddenly it's pulled into the body, and coughing is heard all around the room.

"Frisk!" Tears bring to my eyes while I pull a coughing Frisk into my arms.

"Sans....I love you." 

"Kid. I love you too." I say while I kiss her forehead and hug her more.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last chapter of this book, but don’t fret! There will be a sequel.


	31. Rewritten version (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out the rewritten version of this book!

The rewritten version of this book is slowly being worked on. It has more scenes in the book and more drama. There’s still some scenes from this book in the rewritten book, but they’re more detailed. This book is from 2018 and thus is very underwritten and not at all detailed, however, the rewritten version is being updated every week (if I’m not busy) and the chapters are extremely longer and more detailed. For this book, chapters 1-10 were like 500-700 words and none of the chapters went past 1000+ words. In the rewritten version of this book, on the other hand, chapters are usually 2000+ words and if I’m feeling generous 4000+ words. This is more of an announcement of my rewritten book (which has been up since I posted this book on here) but I will be adding a bonus chapter to this book. Anyways- I hope you guys have been enjoying my writing and are doing fine! See ya guys laters! 

Rewritten book:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952985/chapters/57607630


	32. Bonus Chapter

This happened in chapter 10, Determination Pills.

Anyways.. On to the bonus chapter!~  
~~~  
(Undyne’s pov)

I hang up the call with Alphys and get ready to meet her at the underground entrance.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder while I walk into the makeshift kitchen of the Queen's place.

"Uh, Miss Toriel?" I say while I knock on the wall to show Toriel I'm there.

Toriel turns to me while she finishes putting the butterscotch pie into the oven.

"Yes Undyne?" Toriel replies while wiping flour on her apron.

"I gotta go meet Alphys by the underground entrance." I say adjusting the bag that's swung over my right shoulder. 

"Oh, at least stay for the pie to be done. Then you won't be hungry while hiking up the mountain." Toriel smiles, making me not say no to her.

"Alright, I'll stay for pie."

~Time Skip 30 minutes~

I push my fork into the freshly made cinnamon butterscotch pie, and bring it to my mouth.

I take the piece of pie off the fork with my mouth and chew slowly, savoring every bite. 

When I finished chewing, I started to talk, "This pie is amazing!" 

Toriel giggles and places her fork down, "Thanks Undyne, but don't you have to go meet the Royal scientist? I'll pack you a slice to go." 

Toriel stands up and leaves for the kitchen.

I finish the last bites of my pie, I push my seat back and I stand up.

I grab my plate and fork and push my chair in with my foot.

I walk into the kitchen and place the plate and fork in the sink and begin to wash them.

"Ah! Thanks Undyne, it means a lot!" Toriel exclaims while she hands me a container with a slice of pie in it.

"Here ya go! Stay safe on your journey back to where the barrier was." Toriel smiles and place the rest of the pie in the oven to stay warm.

I nod towards her and walk out of kitchen.

I grab my bag, I open it and slide the pie inside.

I close my bag and throw it over my shoulder to proceed walking to the front door.

"Bye, Qu- Toriel!" I call out while I open the door and leave.

I sigh while I make my way to the mountain, how was Alphys able to hike this?

I wonder how everyone is, I know about Toriel, but what about that big fluffy ball pushover? 

~Time Skip to halfway up the mountain~

"Man, I forgot how cold it was up here." I say while rubbing my arms.

I look at my watch and notice I was suppose to be here 40 minutes ago. 

I start dashing, hoping Sans is alright.

I make it to the top after a non stop 5 minute sprint.

"Alphys, I'm so sorry I'm-" I look up and see no one here.

"Late." I end while I start walking back but stop when I hear little footsteps running towards me.

"Undyne! It's fine, everything is took care of. A guy that looked strangely like Sans appeared and helped him, someone Time knew who he was." Alphys rambles on.

"Woah, Alphys calm down." I say stopping her from jumping all over the place.

"Please explain." I say after she calms down a little.

Alphys sighs while she runs her hands down her head. 

"I don't even know myself, but it looked like to me Sans did completely." 

That peaked my interest, “Hey Alphys, is it just me or is Sans acting a lot more distant, like he's hiding  
something?"

Alphys looks up and nods while she replies, "All the time, when we talk about Frisk, he freezes up. He seems like he's hiding something." 

"Yeah! Like how every time Frisk pulls him into a hug like a goodbye one, HE BLUSHES!" I say remembering our last reunion before Frisk went to the castle to fight Asgore.

"Omg! I knew it, SANS LIKES FRISK! That's my OTP now!" Alphys exclaimed putting all the information together, like connect the dots. 

"Heh, well my OTP is us." I say while I pull Alphys in a hug.

"Wha-"

Alphys is cut off from me kissing her.

~~~~  
Well! That’s the bonus chapter! I’m still deciding on whether or not putting the sequel on here since I was planning on combining book 1 and book 2 together in the rewritten version. In the meantime- I’ll try to keep everyone informed on new chapters.   
(Emphasis on try)   
But besides all that, I hoped you liked this wild indulgent of bad grammar, bad details, and a not thought-out plot.   
If you’re looking for more of ST! Frisk’s and Time’s journey- why don’t you go check out the rewritten version? I promise that there’s a whole lot more scenes for you to indulge in and a more thought-out plot. (I’m sorry for plugging the rewritten book so much- I just want to emphasis how much better it is compared to this book)   
Anyways- stay safe shippers.

Chao!

Rewritten book:   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952985/chapters/57607630

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
